


Dew

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Nature, Other tags that are relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few sights rival the unbridled beauty of the rising day. That is, until you meet the person you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dew

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wanted to write, inspired by a picture ImDex sent me, of course! :D

With a soft grunt, Val plopped down on the edge of the ravine, looking out across the forestline of Falkreath from her perch. Only moments after she sat, Ria joined her, slinging her legs over the side and kicking her heels against the side of the mountain as she reached over to nudge Valeriya jokingly. “Oooo, you gonna fall? You gonna fall?” Good-naturedly, Val laughed and pushed her back, rolling her eyes. “Oh shut up, Ri, you know  _ you’re _ the one who’d fall.”

Rolling her eyes in a resigned manner, the Imperial scooted closer to Val in silence, pulling her legs back up onto solid ground and lying on her side, resting her head in the Nord’s lap. With a grin, the red-haired woman began stroking Ria’s hair, as she once again turned her eyes and ears to the view in front of her. Only now had the birds begun chirping and the cicada and crickets begun quieting. Though a mere hint of light coming to the sky was evident, the dew of the fresh morning had already started collecting on the blades of grass about the two of them, signalling the coming day.

In the sky were broken and segmented clouds, floating slowly along their way as they came into view. Although the light barely illuminated them, they became far more prominent with each passing minute. However, Val had more beautiful things to focus on. She tore her eyes away from the scenery and looked down at the Imperial with her head in her lap, and, deciding it wasn’t quite enough, grabbed her legs and pulled her upright, with her back flush against Valeriya’s chest. Being quite a bit shorter, Ria fit perfectly, leaning back into her lover and smiling up at her. “Thanks, I was getting a bit cold.”

Grinning in response, Val wrapped her arms tightly around the Imperial’s waist, resting her chin on her shoulder, just in the crook of her neck, and placed a soft kiss on the bronze flesh of her Ria. “Anytime, gorgeous.” The Nord laughed as the blush appeared on the Imperial’s face--who tried vainly to conceal it.

As Val turned her gaze back to the sky, orange light had begun bathing the landscape and silhouetting the trees, adding to the clouds a beautiful, flame-colored tint. Although the sun itself still wasn’t visible, its effects certainly were, and the birds seemed happy about it. Evidently, in an attempt to coax the sun out of hiding, they began singing even more beautifully, their tunes sounding from both the forest below and the sparse trees above, surrounding the two in their natural music.

However, once again, Val looked down to Ria, running the back of her fingers along her cheek. “I can’t decide which one’s more beautiful. You, or this sunrise.” Leaning into her touch, Ria gave a cheeky grin and hummed a bit. “And?”

“You’re in the lead.” Val smiled down at her, even though the Imperial likely couldn’t see it due to their positioning. “Well...how about if I did this?” Ria swung her legs around again but kept in Valeriya’s lap so that they were facing each-other. With no hesitation but quite the buildup, Ria took Val’s lips softly in a kiss, stroking the back of her neck soothingly. For several seconds, she held the kiss before pulling back, her grin only having widened. 

“...Okay,” Val conceded the point and tallied up the score, “you win by a long shot.” Laughing at the triumphant  _ “Woo!”  _ from Ria, the Nord turned her gaze back to the horizon, watching peacefully with her love as the new day rose.


End file.
